This application claims the priority of Application No. 101 39 435.7, filed Aug. 10, 2001 in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an intake system for an internal-combustion engine.
It is generally known from the prior art to captively fasten the air tubes or air hoses pertaining to the intake system of an internal-combustion engine to the corresponding components of the internal-combustion engine, such as the air filter housing, for example, by means of hose clamps or similar devices. As a result of the increasingly compact construction in the engine compartment, access for the mounting or demounting of such connections often becomes more difficult. Furthermore, it is endeavored to shorten the mounting times for the completion of the internal-combustion engine in the engine compartment of the motor vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple fastening, which can be released by a few manipulations, for the air conduits existing at the various engine components of the internal-combustion engine.
As a result of the receiving elements for the fastening devices and the bearing sleeves arranged on the air conduit, a fast and secure form-fitting connection of the two components is achieved in a simple manner.
According to the invention, additional advantageous further developments and improvements of the intake system can be implemented for an internal-combustion engine.
An effective and stable linking of the air conduit fastened to the component of the internal-combustion engine is obtained when the receiving elements for the fastening devices are molded to a collar surrounding the opening of the component, the end of the air conduit provided with a flange engaging in this collar.
The fastening devices constructed as locking pins have a detent at their end, which detent engages in the locked condition in a detent groove provided at the lower bearing eyes. As a result, the linking of the air conduit to the component is secured in a simple manner. High-expenditure thread-screw connections are therefore not necessary.
One elastomer ring respectively is provided between the head of the locking pins and the upper bearing eyes of the receiving elements. The locking pins can thereby be elastically pressed away in the axial direction, so that the detents provided at the end of the locking pins can be moved into the detent grooves provided at the lower bearing eyes and can be securely held in these detent grooves.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.